


Instances of Love

by ODing_on_Larry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Oblivious, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODing_on_Larry/pseuds/ODing_on_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Harry and Louis’ relationship through the eyes of One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instances of Love

1\. Fidgeting  
Liam watches Louis fidget on the couch and stealing glances at Harry every so often, knowing that it’s only a matter of seconds before Louis finds a way to invade Harry’s personal space. He just can’t help it. Whether it's by bumping his knee with Harry's, or by gripping Harry's arm and stroking it absent-mindedly, or by petting his pretty curls, or by pressing his nose in his neck, or by biting his shoulder, he simply _has_ to touch Harry. It's a wonder the whole world hasn't caught on to what Louis' feeling by now, Liam thinks.  
  
  
2\. Smiling  
Zayn doesn’t think he’s seen a smile as blinding as Harry’s when he sees Louis. Because Harry may be turning heads everywhere he goes, but he doesn't even notice, too busy staring at Louis who's just entered his line of vision . And people may give him all the attention someone'd need, but in the end, all he really needs is Louis'. And he may smile wide when a fan asks for a picture with him, but his eyes don't light up the same way they do when he's asked to take a picture with Louis. Because he's got a smile reserved just for Louis. 

  
3\. Sensing  
Niall has always said that there was something special between Harry and Louis, and he means it. Just from the way they sense each other’s presence and each other’s stares, looking up practically at the same time at each other. It's like a sixth sense. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen two people so attuned to each other, except perhaps his parents who've been together since they were highschoolers.

  
4\. Interacting  
They say you have to look at how people interact with other people to know if it’s different from how they interact with you. And sometimes, Louis really hates that his best friend is such a flirt. Because in his eyes, Harry basically acts the same way he does with Louis as he does with everyone else and it hurts. 

  
5\. Controlling  
Louis likes to think that he’s able to control his emotions so as not to let them show when he doesn't want to. He likes to think he's developed a pretty good poker face by now. It comes with his passion for theatre. But sometimes he just can’t keep his emotions in check, especially when, in interviews, Harry is asked about kissing other people and crushing on celebrities. Louis' face kind of falls, then, and no matter how hard he tries to not let it show that it bothers him, he just can't. And that's when he realizes that maybe he wouldn't be such a great actor after all, if all it takes is an innocent question for his mask to fall.

  
6\. Borrowing  
Harry has never told Louis this, but the reason he always asks if he can borrow Louis’ clothes is because they smell just like him. And he can’t get enough of his smell. Well…except for the smell of his feet. That’s why he never asks to borrow Louis’ shoes.

  
7\. Tumblr-ing  
Louis will never ever admit it, but when he's feeling down, sure that his feelings for his best friend aren't reciprocated, he'll go on Tumblr to read notes about Larry Stylinson. He doesn’t know why, but he likes to read the little comments Larry shippers make about his and Harry’s interactions. Sometimes, though, he ends up even more depressed, especially when he reads comments that tell them to “kiss already”...If only it were that simple.

  
8\. Hurting  
It doesn’t really hurt Louis when people call him rude, because he knows he can be a sassy bitch at times, but he doesn’t think he can take anymore of those “Harry loves Louis more than Louis loves Harry”. Because he doesn’t think that anyone could ever love Harry as much as he does, not when his entire body is bursting with love for him and when he's losing so much sleep over the curly-haired boy.

  
9\. Sleepwalking  
Sometimes, Louis wonders what Harry would say if he told him that at first, he was only pretending to be sleepwalking so that he had a valid excuse to jump into bed with him. Now, though, his body is so used to Harry’s presence that he sometimes finds himself walking over to Harry’s bed without realizing it. He kind of spaces out when he gets out of bed and only comes to his senses when he's pushed the covers on Harry's bed aside and is snuggling up to Harry. As if it takes Harry's presence for his brain to function properly.

  
10\. Missing London  
 _I fackkinggg miss London._ But it’s not really London Louis misses. It’s the only person he really, truly feels at home with: Harry. But he can’t very much write that on Twitter, now, can he?

  
11\.  Accepting  
Louis has only recently come to accept the fact that he can’t control his body reactions around Harry, even after spending so much time with the younger lad. Harry simply has to look at him and he melts. Louis doesn't remember ever giving Harry permission to have free reign over his emotions, but it's too late now. He's come to accept it.

  
12\. Dancing  
“So tell me Zayn, who is the best dancer out of the five of you?” Zayn takes a few seconds to think it through and the boys stare at him as if to say “Well? What’s there to think about? Liam is the best dancer, that’s a no brainer _”._ But Zayn’s thinking about a different kind of dance. One that his best friends have been doing around one another for much too long, now. And Zayn's almost tempted to say _Harry and Louis_ , but he settles on saying _Liam_ , instead. Even if he's dying for the boys to finally, finally open their eyes and see what he's been seeing all along.

  
13\. Handling  
Harry watches as a mop of soft brown hair appears in the doorway, filling his vision with brightness, and he can’t help but smile a little. He had already suspected that he might harbour some romantic feelings towards his best friend, but he had thought he could handle it. When his eyes had swept across Louis’ face, landing on Louis’ lips and he had found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind tugging on those lips with his teeth, he had thought that he was just attracted to him…and that he could handle it. And when Harry had caught himself glaring at Liam more than a few times, he had told himself that it was simply because he didn’t want Louis to replace him, and that he could handle it. But when Louis had suddenly looked up and their eyes had met, making Harry’s breath catch in his throat, Harry had known that he was screwed. And that there was no way he wasn’t in way over his head.

  
14\. Babysitting  
When Lou Teasdale first asks Harry to look after Lux, he’s hesitant, scared that something bad might happen to the little girl while Lou is away. She then suggests that he and Louis babysit together and Harry immediately agrees. When she comes home later that night, Lou finds the two boys curled up together on the sofa with baby Lux safely tucked between them. She smiles and takes out her phone, snapping a picture of the three of them, sending the file to both Harry and Louis. And when she catches Harry looking wistfully at the picture a couple of weeks later, when Louis is away with Eleanor for an entire week, she gently clears her throat, looking at Harry knowingly and says: “You’d make a lovely family”. She then leaves the room, but not before she chances a glance at Harry. She pretends she doesn’t see the tears running down his face.

  
15\. Breathing  
“Louis, how can you forget to breathe?” Phoebe asks her older brother one day when she’s visiting the boys on tour. They’re watching a documentary about sleep apnea in the touring bus and Phoebe has trouble understanding how someone can forget to breathe, even if only for a few seconds. He’s about to answer her when Harry plops down on the sofa next to him and glances at him, a small smile gracing his lips. Zayn, who's been watching the exchange, kneels down next to Phoebe and whispers "That's how."

  
16\. Glaring  
Liam and Harry have never fought. Not once. But Liam doesn’t have enough fingers to count the number of times he’s been on the receiving end of glares from Harry. And every time Harry glares at him, it’s for one reason and one reason only: because he and Louis have been getting a bit too close for Harry’s comfort. One thing’s for sure: Liam doesn’t envy the poor bloke that’s going to openly flirt with Louis in front of Harry. Yeshhh.

  
17\. Crying  
It breaks Louis’ heart when he sees Harry cry, it really does, but he just can’t help thinking that Harry is really truly beautiful when he’s crying.

  
18\. Barking  
Liam has seen the little series of _Liam=puppy_ gifs floating around the Internet, and he finds it quite flattering, really, that girls think he’s adorable, although he’d much prefer to be referred to as being _manly_ , if he's being honest. But then he looks up as he hears a happy bark of laughter coming out of Harry, and he surprises himself thinking that maybe a series of _Harry=dog_ would be quite funny as well. A bit later on, though, he changes his mind and thinks that a _Harry=cat_ series would be much more appropriate, judging by the way Harry is literally purring under Louis' ministrations. The next morning, when he does find a _Harry=cat_ series of gifs, he lets out a loud howl of laughter. And when Harry asks him why, he just shakes his head and says that he saw something funny about cats on the Internet. Which isn't a lie, really. 

  
19\.  Laughing  
Louis loves teasing Harry and makes it his mission to get as many laughs out of Harry during the day. But his favourite Harry laugh (because he has many) is when Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter and quickly covers his mouth with his hand, like he clearly wasn’t expecting a laugh to come out of his mouth. Like the laugh's been surprised out of him. And Louis will never admit it, but the reason he likes it so much is because it's something Harry can't control. Just like the fact that his heart falters when he sees Harry smile is something Louis can't control.

  
20\. Hugging  
While Harry thinks that Niall gives great hugs, he, himself, can’t get enough of Louis’ ones. After a show, he can’t wait to jump into Louis’ arms and feel the older boy’s arms wrap around his waist. He also loves how Louis’ warm breath tickles his neck, hoping against all hopes that Louis doesn’t notice the goosebumps breaking on his skin. But he needn’t worry: Louis is too busy taking a sniff of Harry’s hair to notice.

  
21\. Writing  
Zayn watches as Louis approaches Harry with a black marker, grinning, and Harry grumbles. “Not again, Lou! You know I hate it when you write on me!” Which is a complete and utter lie if Zayn ever heard one. “Oh, come off it, Haz! You love it when I write on you.” And Zayn has to silently agree with Louis, because he sees the way Harry looks at Louis when Louis is too busy concentrating on marking Harry as his own, doting him with little _Ls_ on his hands, to notice. At the end of the week, when Zayn glances at Harry’s hands and finds the Ls, faded, but still there, he can’t help but exclaim “Louis! You must have really pressed hard on Harry’s skin, mate. The _Ls_ from last week are still there!” And Harry can’t help but blush in response.

  
22\.  Breaking  
Zayn doesn’t think there’s anything more challenging to him than to keep quiet when he hears Louis talking about Eleanor during an interview or when Harry has to answer a question about girls he’d like to kiss. Because he thinks that if he listens carefully, he can hear the boys’ hearts break from where he’s sitting. And while he’s dying to tell them how in love they are with one another, he knows he can’t. So he just sits there, his own heart breaking over their heartbreak.

  
23\. Embarrassing  
 _Embarrassment kink, embarrassment kink_. That's taking it a bit too far, in Louis' opinion. It's not his fault that Harry blushes so prettily when he's embarrassed and that he wants to see just how red Harry can become. Because it doesn't turn him on. Nope. Not at all. Especially not when he sees all that blood rushing to Harry's cheeks. And he doesn't think about how much he'd like to make Harry squirm in a very different way. Nope. He just finds it funny, that's all. And if it takes his breath away, the way that Harry sometimes reprimands him by saying _Louis_ rather breathlessly, then no one but Louis has to know.  


  
24\.  Reacting  
When Harry admits to the boys that he’s bisexual, Louis’ first reaction, surprisingly, is not relief, nor is it hope. It’s just despair. Because he realizes that he now not only has to compete with girls, but also with guys for Harry’s affections. And it’s just not fair. Especially when his friend is such a flirt.  


  
25\. Catching  
Niall loves watching Harry and Louis when they catch the other looking. He finds it quite funny because Harry will clear his throat, looking away, whereas Louis’ chest will puff up and he’ll exhale quietly, a small smile gracing his lips, his face bursting with joy. How the two remain completely oblivious to what the other is feeling is beyond Niall.  


  
26\. Knowing  
From the moment that Anne had heard Harry talking about Louis, she knew that his affections for the boy ran deeper than friendship. She had just hoped that Harry would soon come to realize it and that her son's feelings would one day be reciprocated. But when she saw the two of them interact during the holidays, when Jay and Louis came over, she knew that she needn’t have worried. Because what she saw in Harry’s eyes was clearly reflected in Louis’.  


  
27\. Filling  
Harry has grown accustomed to Louis’ presence in his bed. So when Louis is out with Eleanor and Harry has to spend the night alone in his bed, Harry lays on his back, his arms and his feet stretched out, trying to fill the empty space normally occupied by Louis any way he can. Needless to say, Harry doesn’t sleep very well during those nights.

  
28\. Whispering  
Niall glances at Harry and Louis. Louis is whispering something in Harry’s ear, holding onto his waist, while girls scream _Larry Stylinson_ in the crowd. But their screams fall on deaf ears: the boys are in their own little world. And Niall can’t help but think that while, yes, some shippers may take things a little bit too far from time to time, turning Harry and Louis’ every move into a romantic gesture, the girls’ reaction is legitimate. _Really Louis, if you want Harry to understand what you’re saying, at least go whisper it in his ear, not his mouth!_

 

29\. Melting  
Louis likes to think that he’s gotten a bit immune to Harry’s charm over time. But all it takes is for Harry to smile and Louis melts. Who is he kidding anyway? He’ll never be able to not be in love with Harry.

  
30\. Sleeping  
Harry has been feeling a bit under the weather today, so Louis has decided to prepare him some soup. He pours the soup into a bowl and brings it to Harry who’s watching TV on the sofa. Louis sets the bowl down on the table and glances at Harry, who looks a bit pale. “You should go to bed, Haz. You don’t look well.” Harry nods and gets up to leave. Louis helps him settle in his bed and leaves the bedroom, going back to the living room to watch a bit of TV himself. Half an hour later, Louis glances up to see Harry, bleary eyed, holding a blanket in his arms. Louis looks at him questioningly, so Harry says “I can’t sleep. Do you mind if I just curl up on the sofa next to you?” To which Louis replies “Not at all!” So Harry curls up next to Louis and puts his head on Louis’ shoulder. Not even 5 minutes later, Harry is fast asleep. Louis smiles fondly and lays his head on Harry’s, a bit tired himself. When Niall, Zayn and Liam find them the next morning, having used their spare key to Harry and Louis’ apartment seeing as no one was answering, Harry is neatly settled on Louis’ lap, head resting against Louis’ chest, and fingers intertwined with Louis’. They decide to let the boys sleep, but not before taking a picture of them, keeping it as proof for when they’ll confront each boy individually, asking them if perhaps Larry Stylinson is more real than they want to admit...  
and if perhaps the fans had it right all along.


End file.
